


Five times kissed - Hijikata

by Azryelle



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azryelle/pseuds/Azryelle





	Five times kissed - Hijikata

The first time Chizuru’s lips meet Hijikata it’s barely a kiss and their lips don’t meet. She is bowing before him, desperate to help the Shinsengumi. They’ve done so much for her that she cannot begin to repay them for their kindness. There is sudden warmth at her chin as Hijikata lifts it drawing her gaze into his. “–don’t bow so easily. If you believe something, then don’t ever bow or yield. Hold your head high and walk tall. You won’t win if you don’t keep your eyes on the prize.” his words steel her resolve, lifting her heart. 

A smile paints his expression for a beat, amethyst locks with citrine and that’s when it happens. While Chizuru’s chin is still propped in his hand, he runs a thumb idly over her lips before releasing her. There undeniable tingle upon her lips, her heart begins to hammer in her chest so quickly that she feels it could probably fold steel into blades. And there’s also the warm flush that spreads across her face as she rushes out to make tea. 

The second time happened in Shimousa, Nagareyama after Kondou surrendered, allowing them to escape. Hijikata stands with his back to her overlooking the Nagakoya Inn where they were only moments ago. She parts her lips to offer words of comfort, but all words dessert her. Hijikata is only an arms length away but he’s never seemed so far as he does now. “Why have I fought to come so far? Was it just so I could give Kondou-san to those bastards? –I don’t have anything left. I’m nothing.” His voice shook and broad shoulders trembled when he spoke, each word piercing her chest like a blade. 

Chizuru’s moves towards him instinctively wrapping her arms around him, pressing her face against his back, taking in the faint scent of musk, florals and earth. There were no words she could offer that would take away his pain, but she hopes that in the least bit he would allow her to help shoulder his burdens. He remains silent, unmoving and she tightens her embrace around him, pressing her form against his back, wishing she could absorb the grief quaking through him. She buries her face in his broad back and presses her lips on him, planting a soft kiss against his spine, willing his pain to dissipate. In this moment she realizes that his happiness his her own and what she feels for him is irrevocable. 

The third time Chizuru kisses Hijikata, is after the battle at Utsunomiya and it’s the first time she almost loses him. Wounded from being in the battle front-lines and by the Doujigiri blade it’s almost a miracle that he is still alive. His health waxes and wanes, drifting in and out of consciousness, and she’s never been so afraid in her life. Not when she was chased by rasetu, or by the oni, not even when she lost her father. 

Sitting bedside she clasps his hand in hers, holding it to her chest, watching him as he grimaces in his sleep. Hot tears prick the corners of her eyes and she leans closer to him. “Hijikata-san you are the core of the Shinsengumi. So please… You can’t die.” her words a whispered prayer as she presses her trembling lips against his forehead. “…please come back to me.” 

The forth kiss happens in Hakodate and she almost loses him for a second time. He is wounded from a bullet to the chest, blooms of crimson spread across his shirt, saturating the dry earth beneath him. She gives him her blood, passing it to him from her parted lips to accelerate his healing, but that’s not when they kiss. “I don’t want to see the man I love in pain either.” Her heart swells gazing into his violet depths. 

He responds with his usual retort and she leans in planting a feathery kiss on his lips. To her surprise he pushes back, returning her kiss, deepening it their ragged breaths mingling. This is worth fighting for, Hijikata’s heart is she wants to protect most. 

The fifth kiss happens several months later beneath the blushing eaves of sakura in the springtime. Chizuru sits in quiet contentment, citrine hues upturned to the blossoms, idly running her fingers though silken strands of ebony as he rests his head on her lap. Her gaze trails from the blooms toward him and she is taken by surprise when she is captured in his amethyst gaze. “H-Have you been staring at me this entire time?” she sputters, turning away as she realizes her face had flushed considerably. 

He lifts his head from her lap and there is a light rustle as he sits up beside her. Chizuru steals a shy glance in his direction, but quickly averts her gaze again when he continues to stare at her. “You look good next to the cherry blossoms.” His voice soft and quiet making her heart skip a beat. 

It’s not the first time she’s heard him say it, but she will never get used to his voice. For hearing it makes her heart hammer in her chest, gives her butterflies in her stomach and fills her with giddy excitement. She smiles but doesn’t respond, her hands wringing together in her lap. “Chizuru…” he calls her softly and when she turns to him, his face is barely an inch from her own eliciting a small gasp from her lips. He places a calloused hand on her pink cheek, tilting her face to his and closes the distance between their lips. Chizuru returns his kiss, leaning in to it, her arms move instinctively to encircle his neck and he pulls her body closer deepening the embrace. She sighs against his lips in elation, her heart swelling as if it would burst from the emotions fluttering inside of her. No matter how many times he’s kissed her she will never get used to it. They belonged together. Something inside her tells her she’s always known it. She belongs to him for always, forever.


End file.
